Choices
by music.mcr.twilight
Summary: Seth and Embry finally imrpint...but on the same girl. Dun Dun DUNN! Nikki will have to make a choice but who will she choose? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Twilight**

* * *

><p><em>I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see<em>

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

_Someone like you__-__Kings of Leon_

**Nikki****'****s POV**

I stared out the plane window as I left England. I was going to miss it, I was born and raised here, but now I had to leave. Now that Dad was gone, I closed my eyes to hold back the tears when I thought of my Dad, he died from liver cancer six months ago, I had been living in a foster home ever since but my social worker had found my cousin-who I didn't even know I had- lived in a place in America called La Push. Which left me here, the captain informed us when we were in the air that it would be 9 hours **(A****/****N sorry if I get anything wrong I****'****ve only ever been to Florida!)**till we get to our destination, and that we should watch the safety notices, but I took no notice of them, I just sat there wishing I could rewind time back to when my Dad was alive, and we were both happy. _Don__'__t think like that Nikki, _I thought, and plugged my earphones in for a long journey.

* * *

><p>I hauled my suitcase off the conveyer belt and started to follow everyone out to the meeting place. I knew nothing about my cousin only that his name was Jacob Black, so I was sort of looking at a blind spot here. I was about to ask one of the staff to help me find him when I saw a giant A3 poster with the name 'Nicolette Turner' in <em>huge<em> writing, and holding it was a _huge_ guy. He looked about twenty five or something but I'm pretty sure my social worker said that he was nineteen; he had russet skin and short, black hair, standing on his right was a girl with curly, bronze hair that went down to her waist and pale skin, she looked about twelve. And standing on his left was a man in a wheelchair, he also had russet skin and black hair like Jacob but his hair was much longer. I thought this must be Billy, Jacob's Dad and my uncle. I made my way over to them because they hadn't noticed I was here yet, "are you Jacob Black?" I asked nervously, chewing my bottom lip, "Nicolette?" He asked me, I nodded and he grinned before pulling me into a massive bear hug, "Jake! Let her go she can't breathe!" The girl hit his arm, "sorry," Jacob apologised, and smiled at me, "Thanks," I smiled at the girl next to him, "oh yeah, Nicolette, this is Renesmee," He motioned to the girl and looked at her with adoration and love, which kind of creeped me out, "nice to meet you Nicolette, you can call me Nessie, I'm a friend of Jake's" she stuck her hand out and I shook it, "hey Nessie, you can call me Nikki," she smiled warmly, "and you can call _me_ Jake!" He interrupted, I giggled at him, before sticking my hand out to-supposedly- Billy, "Hello, I'm Nikki," he shook my hand, "Billy," he smiled, _yes, I knew he was called Billy,_ I thought. "Now that that's done, let's go!" Jake grabbed my suitcase and led us out the airport where a black Mercedes Guardian was waiting in the car park, "nice car," I complimented, "it's my mums," Renesmee explained, "she let him borrow it to pick you up," I nodded in understanding before I got in and we all set off.

* * *

><p>Jacob stopped the car just outside a small house, "this is where you'll be living now," he turned back to look at me, the house looked welcoming and cosy, "come on," he invited while getting out to help his dad, "there's some people I'd like you to meet." When I entered the house, Jacob led me to what looked to be the living room, where there was four people sat on the couch watching the telly, one was quite a cute looking boy with fairly longish dark brown hair and russet skin, sat next to him was a boy with black, curly, short hair and tanned skin, sat on his knee was a girl that looked about two years old with light brown hair in pigtails and on the armchair sat by herself was a girl with copper skin and black hair in a short bob. "Nikki this is Embry, Quil, Claire and Leah," he pointed to each one in turn, "guys this is Nikki, where's Seth?" Everyone turned to look at me when he introduced me, when I looked into the eyes of the cute guy, Embry, the world seemed to shift or something, it was the strangest feeling and I felt some sort of a pull towards him, "he's on pat-out," Quil answered while looking at me nervously, then he looked at Embry, who was still staring at me might I add, "uh oh, Jake we got another one," he laughed. Jake looked between me and Embry, "Embry could I have a word with you for a second?" <em>no,<em> I thought, _wait__-__what am I talking about? I don__'__t even know this dude,_ "Okay," Embry nodded and walked out with Jake, not before giving me a cute smile. "So…Nikki, what's England like? Eat any crumpets?" Quil started, _Oh boy this is going to be awkward,_ I thought, I was about to tell Quil that I hate stereotypes but a boy about my age with short black hair and russet skin walked in and I felt the world shift. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Do you want more of this story?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight, just my OC's**

* * *

><p><em>Imagine all the people <em>

_Living life in peace _

_You may say that I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one _

_I hope someday you'll join us _

_And the world will be as one _

_Imagine- John Lennon_

**Seth POV**

I quickly finished patrol and headed towards Jake's backyard. "My _cousin_? Seriously dude? I've only just met her and you go and imprint on her!" I heard Jake shout Imprint? Who's imprinted? I thought.

"Sorry Jake, I didn't know, but she's just so beautiful… How would I know I would imprint on her? And how could I stop it? You should know you imprinted on the girl you love's daughter!" Embry argued. So Embry had imprinted, interesting.

"Okay, I guess I understand, just go easy on her okay?" Jake cautioned.

"Of course, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, she's my life now," I heard Embry whisper the last part, and Jake groaned.

I walked towards them, "Hey, I heard you imprinted," I turned to Embry, "who's the lucky girl?" I joked.

"She's my cousin, Nicolette, and she's only fourteen," Jake growled at Embry and not surprisingly Embry looked worried.

I laughed, "Well, I leave you two to it; meanwhile, I'll be making a good impression on that little imprint of yours. She is only a year younger than me," I gloated.

"Seth," I heard Embry growl, but I was already in the house walking towards the living room. I turned the corner and was met with the most beautiful chestnut eyes, god, she was so beautiful. She had dark brown hair with a full fringe, and perfect big curls that settled just above her waist. This angel-like hair surrounded her perfect face, she had full lips that looked so kissable and I could spend eternity in her eyes.

"Seth," Quil broke me from my happy moment, I saw her look at the telly, "Seth, you didn't just?" He looked slightly worried.

That's when it hit me, I just imprinted. Shit. I just imprinted. On Embry's imprint.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikki POV<strong>

The boy stared at me for quite a while, and I just stared right back. I loved his chocolate eyes, they seemed to pull me closer to him, and I wanted to feel what it was like for him to hold me in his arms, I wanted to feel what it was like to kiss his lips, but something felt missing, I had a gut feeling to walk into the back garden and see what Embry and Jake were doing. It felt strange.

"Seth," I heard Quil say and I then realised how long we had been staring at each other, I then took a great interest in the T.V.

"Seth, you didn't just?" _Just what? _I thought, but kept my eyes locked on the screen. From the corner of my eye I saw Seth look worried and then nod.

"How is that even possible?" Leah asked, I turned towards her and saw that she was glaring at me; I turned back to the telly again.

"I don't know," Seth murmured, and then he growled-wait growled? What type of teenage boy growls? - Then he was shaking slightly.

"Seth, calm down, you'll scare Nikki," This seemed to calm him down as he stopped shaking, he then walked towards me, "hey, I'm Seth," he grinned, "Nikki," I simply told him while grinning back, "want to watch telly?" He asked, "Sure," I agreed, and he pulled me towards the couch to sit next to him.

We were sat down watching the Simpsons movie-well, I was, Seth was watching me- when Embry came in, I smiled at him, and he smiled back before noticing I was sat next to Seth and he was still looking at me with a strange look.

"Seth, can't I sit next to Nikki?" I had a feeling I was missing something.

Seth turned to look at him, "No I want to sit next to her." He stated simply before turning back to look at me.

Embry looked confused, "what?" He started shaking a bit; I felt the urge to go up and hug him, am I ill? I'm feeling so weird.

"Embry come with me," Quil got up from the couch, leaving Claire in is place, "I have something to tell you," they both walked to the living room and I heard the back door shut, Seth looked nervous.

Jake then walked in and sat next to me, "where are those two going?" He eyed me and Seth.

Leah snorted, "Quil has to tell him something, little Sethy here decided to screw everything up."

"You didn't-" Jake started but was cut off by Seth, "I DIDN'T SCREW EVERYTTHING UP! EMBRY DID! SHE BELONGS TO ME!" He shouted at Leah, I just sat there like a deer in headlights.

Then we all turned to the back door when we heard Embry scream, "SETH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and thank you to RANDOM COOKIE NINJA! You're the best! xoxo<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

><p><em>He's the thorn in my flesh<em>

_That I can't take out_

_He's stealing my breath_

_When you're around,_

_And now you're trying to convince me,_

_He wasn't worth it,_

_But you can't complete me,_

_It's the thought that he's missing,_

_Broken Arrow- Pixie Lott_

**Jacob POV**

I watched as Seth left the couch and ran to the back door towards Embry whose clothes I heard tearing apart from phasing a second ago.

"Follow him," I ordered Leah, she sat and glared at Nikki a little longer before lifting herself off the armchair and walking in the direction Seth went.

Nobody had told me what had happened between Seth and Nicolette, but I heard Quil explaining it to Embry outside. How was it even possible? Had it happened before? Would she have to choose between them? All these questions would have to wait while I find Sam, he should know, or maybe the elders would know.

I then directed my attention to Nikki, who was just sat looking bewildered. She turned and saw me watching her, "what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," I lied. I could hear Seth and Embry scrambling about my backyard, I would have to tell them to get in the woods soon.

"Is it me?" She worried.

"No! OF course not! They, erm, just fell out, err, about sports… and… stuff." I lied, again. She didn't look to believe me but nodded anyway.

"Ness!" I called; she must be making dinner with my Dad. "Could you talk to Nikki while I sort something out outside?"

"Sure," she looked confused while walking in to the living room, she didn't know about the double imprinting yet. I just smiled at her and ran out the living room, I could faintly hear her asking Nikki if she missed home.

When I got outside it was like a battlefield, two wolves were rolling on the ground, wrestling each other, while two others were standing on the side-lines looking helpless, occasionally trying to get between them and stop the battle. The grass was covered with scraps of clothing and the remains of our old wooden picnic table.

I tied my clothes to my leg and phased, _Get in the woods now! _I ordered. Both the fighting wolves managed to get it to the trees, still clawing and snapping at each other's throats.

_They won't stop, we've tried,_ Quil thought to me, _they're set on killing each other, and I'd rather my little brother _didn't_ die,_ Leah agreed.

_Stop! You're wasting time with Nicolette you know; you're just going to scare her more! _They paused for a moment before fighting again; _she's going to be scared of them anyway, they're friggin' shape-shifters!_ Leah thought.

_Stop this RIGHT NOW! _I thought in my alpha command.

They immediately fell to their knees from the weight of the authority in it, I didn't like commanding them but at least it stopped them from killing each other. _I don't know what is happening, all I know is that two wolves have imprinted on the same person. I don't know if it's happened before or whether she feels the imprint pull as well, I plan on asking Sam soon. I think the best thing for you both to do is to earn Nicolette's trust, she might have to choose between you, _they both growled, _but in the mean time you can be friends with her. Just remember it's her choice and you can't change it. Like I said, I don't know whether she feels things for you too. _

They both grunted in agreement, all I could hear from their thoughts were love for Nikki, I heard Leah groan, _now _two_ wolves are going to be thinking about their imprint? I am _not_ going on patrol with them._

_Oh shut up Leah, _I thought, _do you need some clothes?_ I asked Seth and Embry. Both their heads nodded.

I phased back to human and put on my clothes, I ran up to my room and grabbed two pairs of cut-offs. I ran back to the woods and handed it to the only wolves left, Leah and Quil were stood beside them in human form. They pulled the clothes from my hand with their teeth before running back to the trees.

"What's going to happen? I don't think anything like this has happened before. Maybe imprinting has gone crazy, first you imprint on a half vampire and then these two imprint on the same person." Quil hissed, I growled when he mentioned me and Renesmee.

"I don't know. I really don't know. I'll have to talk to Sam." I told Quil.

Seth and Embry arrived back in their human forms, glaring daggers at each other. "Come on, dinner will probably be ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long I know it's unacceptable and I hate it when authors do that but I'm SUPER sorry! I just got caught up with school and stuff sorry!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><em>So many bright lights to cast a shadow, but can I speak?<em>

_Well, is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?_

_A life that's so demanding, I get so weak_

_A love that's so demanding, I can't speak_

_Famous last words-My Chemical Romance_

**Nikki POV**

"Come on, I think dinner's ready," Nessie told me and pulled me off the couch towards the kitchen; I sat down at the table and waited for the boys to come in.

First to come in was Seth, he ran straight for the empty chair on my right and grinned wildly at me, I gave him a small smile back but turned down to my plate, feeling nervous.

Very close after him was Embry, the first thing he saw was the seat that Seth was sat in, I think I heard him growl but I couldn't have because normal people don't growl. But the people round here didn't seem very normal, first of all people kept disappearing and Nessie, well, she was nice and all but she was really smart and mature for a twelve year old. He then sat opposite me.

Jacob walked in then followed by Quil and Leah. Jake winked at me before sitting down next to Nessie and giving her a small hug.

Quil sat down next to Claire without a second glance to me and started to make her laugh, a look of joy seemed to fill his eyes whenever she screamed from laughter.

Leah sat down but kept cautiously glancing between Seth and Embry before giving a killer glare to me.

Billy then came in on his wheelchair and started setting assortments of food onto the table.

"Grab what you like, I didn't know what sorts of foods you liked Nikki, sorry." Billy sent me an apologetic look.

"This is fine thank you," I said quietly.

"So polite, maybe you could set a good example for Jacob," he winked at me.

I laughed, "It's not like you're any better," Jake mumbled.

"Enough of the back chat and start eating everybody!" Billy announced and suddenly all the guys, excluding Billy, and Leah starting inhaling all the food.

"Wow, you guys eat like wolves!" I accused. Then the whole table started laughing, some more than others. It wasn't that funny.

Seth leaned across and whispered in my ear, "It's an inside joke."

I nodded my head in agreement, a bit dazed. Seth whispered so close to me I felt his breath tickle my ear, Seth didn't seem to even know what he'd done as he carried on eating.

* * *

><p>Dinner was very awkward, for me anyway, Seth <em>and<em> Embry kept staring at me and then glaring at each other, these guys have fallen out big time. After dinner I helped to clean up with Billy and Nessie and then I had nothing left to do but watch telly with the others.

The only spare seat was one next to Embry and I wasn't very keen on the idea to sit there. First, he and Seth both fell out with each other –and I think it was about me- second, he was always staring at me, even now which creeped me out a bit and thirdly, he's really hot and I wouldn't want to do something incredibly stupid around him.

"Nikki, come sit next to me," Embry invited, patting the space next to him.

Crap. I smiled a bit and carefully sat down. "Thanks." I said.

He grinned at me, "No problem," he turned to the T.V, "what do you want to watch."

There was some time of sport on the telly at the moment, and everyone was watching it, I think even Embry wanted to watch it. But why should it change for me? Because I'm new? Because I know nothing about American sports?

"This is fine," I lied, I hate sports.

"Are you sure? We could change it if you don't like it," I looked me in the eye, _god those eyes…_ wait, what? Pull yourself together Nikki!

"No, I'm cool with this." I smiled slightly. _What is wrong with me?_

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, you've got to go," Billy came into the living room and everyone started standing up an making their way to do the door. I stood next to Jacob, unsure of what to do.<p>

Quil walked up with Nessie on his arm. "Well Nikki, Nikks, I'll see you around, hopefully you can tell me all about Britain." He joked.

"Seriously Quil? Nikks?" I sighed.

"Yeah it's your new nickname!" He looked excited.

"Whatever, bye." I waved at him as he left the house.

Leah just pushed past me, not even muttering a bye. What did I do?

Next was Nessie who gave me a hug, "See you later Nikki," She smiled before walking out the house towards the car they picked me up in, her mum must have taken it back.

"Goodbye Nikki," I heard Embry whisper behind me, I turned around and there he was, with a slight smile on his face.

"Bye Embry, have a nice night." I smiled. He walked out the door and took one last look at me before disappearing into the dark.

"Goodnight Nikki," Seth was in front of me then, with his arms wide, looking for a hug.

I stepped into his arms and he gave me a huge bear hug, "Night Seth," I giggled. He let me go and walked slowly towards the front door.

When Billy closed the door I turned to him, "I think I'll call it a night, Jet lag's setting in."

"No problem Nikki, all your stuff is in the room on the left when you come up the stairs." He smiled at me, "we'll have to decorate it sometime this week."

"Sure, thanks Billy, goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight." He replied.

"Goodnight Jacob!" I shouted, walking up the stairs.

"Night!" I heard him in the living room; I chuckled before walking into the room Billy told me about.

It was white walls that had separate pictures scattered on it with a wooden dresser and a bedside table. In the middle was a single bed with black covers. I went straight for the bed and closed me eyes. The first thing I saw was Seth and Embry.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long! I've been really busy. Please review<strong>


End file.
